Fifty Shades Origin
Fifty Shades Origin is the 2020 upcoming animated movie prequel to the "Fifty Shades" movie series. The Movie was produced by NBC Films & Perfect World Pictures & Michael De Luca Productions, and is distributed by Universal Pictures. The film was directed by Shane Black (also co-screenwriter) and screenplay by E. L. James (also a novelist) and Nial Leonard. Premise Plot Once upon a time, where Mr. (Christian) & Mrs. (Anastasia) Grey are married and have two children, Teddy (son), Phoebe (daughter). When all of a sudden, Anastasia found a half photo of Christian as a boy, and show it to him, and he showed her the other half photo of Anastasia as a girl. And as they put the two pieces back together, they revealed a whole photo. And then, it all begins when Chris was abused by his own father as a pimp. And Ana was poor, because her stepfather, Ray Steele, abused her and struck her mother, Carla. Then one day, Ana escaped her poor house and Chris escaped his. They both run away from their poor town, and to the lost island. They both introduced themselves, and begin falling in love. Chris tries to give Ana a romantic touch, but she declines, because she was traumatized. And she quickly hides in a bedroom and refused to come out. So Chris tells Ana about himself traumatizing. They both been traumatized, and both been abused by their families. And Chris tells Ana how much he loved her, so she quietly comes out of a bedroom. They both cried and hugged each other. And all of a sudden, Chris' abusive pimp father finally found them, and he'll threaten to destroy Ana if Chris refused to come back to his father. Quick thinking, Ana stabs his father's rear bottom several times, until he eventually dies. And Chris & Ana pushed his dead father into the ocean, where the sharks ate his father alive. Thanks. Anyways, Ana's father, Ray, finally found them. And he'll threaten to destroy Chris if Ana refused to come back to her father. Quick thinking, Chris stabs Ray's rear bottom several times, until he eventually dies. And Chris & Ana pushed Ray into the ocean, where the sharks ate him alive. And now, Chris and Ana fall in love and gave themselves a romantic touch. They both kissed each other. The next day, their foster parents finally found them and were totally furious. Chris and Ana both be taken away by their foster parents separately, and they never saw each other again. Their names have been changed. Chris to Christian. Ana to Anastasia. Anyways, Anastasia will be sent to her private school by its own headmistress and never return to her own house. And Christian will be sent to the military school by its own general and never return to his own house. Christian became an entrepreneur for his own business, called "Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.", and that's where Anastasia finally found him. They both didn't meet the first time. They did the second time, as a reunion. They both cried. Even though he played some dirty tricks on her, they still loved each other. All of a sudden, Jack Hyde and Elena Lincoln made a jailbreak, and murdered Christian's foster family...and Anastasia's foster family. Oh, and Elizabeth Morgan, too. And he came back to them. Jack Hyde and Elena Lincoln will threaten to abduct and annihilate Ana's children, if she and Christian refused to show up. But Elliot and Kate decide to help Christian and Anastasia. They tie up Jack & Elena, and therefore, Christian, Anastasia, Elliot & Katherine got rid of Jack & Elena for good. And Jack Hyde & Elena Lincoln fall to his death on a concrete. Elliot & Katherine apologized to Christian & Anastasia after all those years about their poor childhood. They also married and have children, Ava (daughter) and Cameron (son). Now, Christian, Anastasia, Elliot, Kate & their children are finally lived happily ever after. The End. Cast * Dakota Johnson as Anastasia Steele-Grey ** Jade Weber as Young Anna (Young Anastasia) * Jamie Dorman (Christan Grey) ** Hayden Summerall as Young Chris (Young Christian) * Eric Johnson as Jack Hyde * Judith Kuttner as Elena Lincoln * Amy Price-Francis as Liz Morgan * Jennifer Ehle as Carla Wilkes * Dylan Neal as Bob Adams * Marcia Gay Harden as Grace Trevelyan Grey * Andrew Airlie as Carrick Grey * Luke Grimes as Elliot Grey * Eloise Mumford as Katherine Kavanaugh * Michael Pena as General Shusett (Christian's Military School General) * Katee Sackhoff as Miss Couturie (Anastasia's Private School Headmistress) * Carol Alt as Elizabeth * Kevin Pollak as Eric Lincoln (Christian's Father) * Callum Keith Rennie as Ray Steele Production Development Writing Filming Animation Visual Effects Post Production Skywalker Sound Music Christopher Young Soundtrack * Crimson and Clover (Joan Jett and the Blackhearts) * Take Me Home Tonight (Eddie Money) * Next Time I Fall (Peter Cetera & Amy Grant) * Baby I Love Your Way & Freebird (Will To Power) * All This Time (Tiffany) * Hungry Eyes (Eric Carmen) * Is This Love (Whitesnake) * Fooled Around and Fell in Love (Elvin Bishop) * Ordinary World (Duran Duran) * Second Chance (38 Special) * Lost in Your Eyes (Debbie Gibson) * Up Where We Belong (Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes) * I Wanna Know What love Is (Foreigner) * How am I Supposed to Live Without you (Michael Bolton) * The Living Years (Mike & The Mechanics) * It's a Long Road (Dan Hill) * Love Me Like You Do (Ellie Goulding) * I Don’t Wanna Live Forever (Zayn & Taylor Swift) * For You (Liam Payne & Rita Ora) * Love Thy Will Be Done (Martika) * Some of the "Basic Instinct" musical themes by Jerry Goldsmith Transcript Trailer Transcripts Movie Transcript Credits * Director: Shane Black * Music By: Christopher Young * Director of Photography: Rasmus Videbaek * Producers: James Foley & Sam Taylor-Johnson * Executive Producers: Michael De Luca & E. L. James & Tony Dana Brunetty & Marcus Viscidi * Screenplay by: Nial Leonard & E. L. James * Based on Characters Created by: E. L. James (from the "Fifty Shades" novel series) Countries Photos Fifty_Shades_Origin_teaser_poster.jpg|Teaser poster Fifty_Shades_Origin_theatrical_poster.jpg|Theatrical poster Trivia Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Universal films Category:American drama films Category:American romance films Category:American suspense films Category:Films based on novels Category:Films set in the United States Category:Works based on novels Category:Animated movies Category:Movie Category:Movies Category:Movie Ideas Category:NBC Category:NBCUniversal Category:Universal Pictures Category:R-rated films Category:Rated R Category:2020 films